


Can you please find me?

by Reflect_Re



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Chara is known as "the Voice", Chara tries to help, Frisk is unnamed, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Guilt, Hurt, Isolation, It's not that bad-, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, Quiche room, Sad Frisk (Undertale), so is Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflect_Re/pseuds/Reflect_Re
Summary: “You need a boss monster SOUL.” The voice whispers once again. Asgore’s SOUL had been destroyed by Flowey. He had destroyed their only chance of leaving.-------------------------One of my first Undertale fanficsIt was originally posted on amino





	Can you please find me?

**Author's Note:**

> oh heckin hey there-  
> Here's a short story I made a long time ago.
> 
> It can be read as an alternative in the neutral pacifist ending. Goes along with the theory that Frisk cannot leave the Underground due to not having a Boss Monster soul and a hint of Narrator Chara theory.

“I just can't understand…” He says when they tried to spare him once again. Flowey looks at them with tired eyes then disappears into the ground.

 

“Flowey ran away…” it whispers softly as they look at where the flower once was. They stand there, letting their emotions settle while they relish the warmth emitting from the small peak of sunlight of the earthy ceiling. They don’t exactly know how they got here, but they know they had to go home now. They force their legs back to the barrier.

 

Dust could be seen on the floor. Remnants of the melancholic king the monsters looked up to. Ignoring it, they try cross the barrier, guilt heavy in their heart, or SOUL as they should put it. Their freedom was only one step away and yet-

 

A powerful force pushes against them as they did. Their body falls backwards to the ground with a loud “thump!” They glance at the barrier, confused and hurt.

 

“You need a boss monster SOUL.” The voice whispers once again. Asgore’s SOUL had been destroyed by Flowey. He had destroyed their only chance of leaving. It takes a while for them to process this, as the loading timelines had jumbled their brain a bit. Then, as soon as they realize it, they break down crying for the hundredth time in the underground.

 

The voice tries to calm them with soothing words. It wasn’t the first time it tried this, and it worked every time. This time, however, it seems that their tears weren’t stopping soon. The voice stops speaking, letting them calm down in their own time. Letting them let out all the emotions they have kept bottled up so tightly inside.

 

Ugly tears and snot run down their face, replacing the ones they desperately try to wipe away with the sleeve of their blue shirt. Their lungs hurt from all the heaving and soon, saliva starts to drool from their mouth. They were a mess, just sitting on the floor sobbing their heart out.

 

After a while, they wipe their face of any evidence of crying and get up from the ground. They needed to go. But where? The nice lady in the Ruins never wanted to see them again, and everyone was probably mad at them for letting the king die.

 

They finally decided that they would stay away from the monsters for the time being. Hide away in the shadows. That way, no one would get hurt. Not the monsters, not them. Not anyone anymore. And so, they sneak out of the castle, careful not to catch any attention of their friends—who all had just barged into the building right before they went out. The voice in their head asked if it was a good idea. They didn't know. A scream and voices of disbelief sounded from behind them. They flinched, but they didn’t turn around. More guilt built up inside them with every step they took.

 

Creeping out of the Capital, speedrunning through the Core, sneaking pass the camera's blind spots in Hotland. They stopped at Waterfall, where they could easily hide away, due to the dimness and largeness of the region. They whispered a final message into an echo flower and started to walk away to that one spot. That one spot they knew they wouldn't be found easily.

 

“Don’t forget your phone…” it quietly reminded them. They paused their pace. Phone out, they quickly glance at the various missed calls, voicemails, and other messages. Accessing the dimensional box, they grab all the items, most of which were food and clothes able to last them for a while. Then, with quivering lips, they turn off their phone, making sure that nothing that could possibly track them was on or left behind.

 

A strained smile set on their face and they start walking again. They fixated the flowers in the correct spot, and then they walked over to the small hidden place. They peered behind them, making sure the flowers resetted, then looked toward the bench, where the quiche still lay under. They would hide here for now.

 

* * *

 

Days have passed. Weeks. Then months. They still held their determination, despite the numerous times it almost slipped away from their fingers like sand. The small place they inhabited was growing filthy with their waste and bodily fluids. They’ve long grown use to the smell by now. A migraine cuts through their head, and they sip their sea tea once again. Their headache went away for a bit as their HP went up again.

 

The battered old ribbon had been thrown on the ground, laying in scraps with darker reddish brown staining the faded red as if it had been used as bandaged. They cough, huddling underneath the pseudo-blanket they’d made with the apron they found. Everything hurt. Inside and outside of their body hurt. Each cough felt like a stab through their chest, not unlike the ones they still have memories of.

 

They were slowly dying. They knew it. Felt it even. The voice in their head was angry about it. The child wouldn’t give in to the cries of it though. Mercy was how they got through this. But mercy wasn’t going to be how they were going to get back. Doubt, loathing, loneliness, hatred consumed them inside.

 

They doubted the monsters would forgive them (not after practically killing the king and having let the 6 souls disappear). They loathed themselves for getting into this situation (they couldn’t bear to reset all their memories, they wouldn’t make them forget the times they had together). They felt loneliness encasing their heart like frost (the voice was the only thing that kept them sane, but they doubted it would last forever). They hated the way things turned out (if you’d have just done this, things wouldn’t have been this way!)

 

“You should check your phone,” the voice chimed up. The child kept quiet, confused on the words. They haven’t turned the phone on in so long. Their hands twitched ever so slightly, itching to turn on the device but they refused. In truth, they were almost desperate to hear another voice other than their own and the one in their head. They wanted to see their family! They wanted to see their friends! They wanted to see someone! Even if they died soon, they just didn’t want to be alone...

 

Finally, they switched on the phone, with a little convincing from the voice. It booted up, delta rune appearing, little noise buzzing up with life. It was still working even after all this time. One by one, notifications popped up constantly. Most from years ago, each message getting further and further apart until it was just one per week. The child looked at the numerous voicemails they’ve gotten, all from the monsters they befriended before they made the mistake that got them here in the first place.

 

Instead of checking the mails they went through their contacts, scrolling and skimming until they paused the action. They hesitated, hovering their small finger over one contact. It was Toriel—mom, as they called her. An internal debate rose up inside them. Should they really call her? The last time they talked, she didn’t want to see them again. And she never answered any calls.

 

Seconds of internal struggling later, they just settled for listening to the voicemails because that would be enough. Just enough to lift their mood a bit. That’s what they kept telling themselves anyway.

 

Rings and vibrations emit from the phone and they cringe slightly. It was a call from Sans! They froze, not knowing what to do. They wondered why the monsters kept calling them. Maybe it was to find out their location and enact revenge? Maybe they wanted to make sure the child was okay. In their jumbled thoughts, the human absentmindedly picked up the call.

 

“...kid?” they jolt up in surprise and look at the device in their hand. With a shaky breath, they slowly bring up the phone to their ear. Their mouth opened, about to reply to the skeleton

 

 

...But nothing came out.

 

 

“uh… i don’t know if you’re there, but if you are… i’ll just leave a message.” Sans paused for a few seconds. “so… it’s been a long time. the old queen returned and is now ruling the underground.

 

“she’s enacted a new rule… actually, i already said all this in another message, so, uh, just go there instead,” he informed them, unknowingly. They hear a sigh from the other side.

 

“kid… i don’t know what to say… just know that we’re all not mad at you. the whole underground’s been trying to keep hope ever since you, y’know, left with the six souls.”

 

But they didn’t leave with the six souls. They didn’t leave at all. They couldn’t. Their mouth opened and closed like fish before they blurted out his name. “S..ans…?”

 

“kiddo?” They hear. “hey, are you doing okay?”

 

The child choked back a sob, “Yeah.. I- I’m fine…” That was a lie. The human was filthy, covered in wounds and dirt. A pounding headache was banging inside their head, almost dizzying and painful if it weren’t for the voice’s soft coos to keep them calm.

 

“ya sure don’t sound like it, kid,” Sans responded monotonously. “what happened.”

 

It was a demand to know rather than a question. The human felt shivers run down their spine. The voice also seemed to agree with Sans. “Tell him,” it said, but they stayed silent.

 

Sans sighed again. “i understand if ya can’t tell me kiddo.” the human sniffed. “but still remember: somewhere out there, anywhere, someone still really cares about you.”

 

The dam holding their emotions broke.

 

“I’m so sorry! I- I couldn't do anything and Asgore- he just kept fighting me, and I couldn’t spare him because he didn’t let me- and when I fought, I thought he’d be okay in the end but then he- he died in front of me! A-and then he- Flowey took the, the souls and turned into-to a big giant before we fought! I got hurt, but I kept sparing and dodging, I HAD to.. And I tried so, so ha-rd..! Then the b-battle was over, the s-souls… disappeared… I don't know wh..at.. happened…

 

“I- I couldn’t leave,” they confessed, voice cracking.

 

Sans was saying something in response, but all they heard were the thumps of their heart as the pounding headache got stronger. The voice screamed their name when they started to fall down, body going limp and heavy.

 

“Can you please find me?” they whisper to the phone before losing consciousness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone made a small sequel for this!
> 
>  
> 
> [Check it out!](http://aminoapps.com/p/sc2n52)


End file.
